Now is it my time to visit?
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: Sky has always wanted to visit Underland the place her mother had gone to. She loved listening to her tales as she grew up. But has never been able to until now, now that she is finaly there what should she do? Rated M for sex & sexual stuff. Short story. Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp x OC


I don't own Alice in Wonderland and all of the characters. Based upon Tim Burton's 2010 flim.

All i own is Sky who belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please leave a review! I've been very hesitant about posting this story up. I want to continue this but, what do you think? Please let me know! ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Sky slowly walked through the back garden it was large covered in lush green grass. Beautiful trees and a swing hung from one of them. But there was one part of the garden that Sky was not allowed in and that was the maze. Her mother stopped her from ever going in there since she was little. It was blocked of from a sliver metal gate although it was not locked nor had a secret code. So Sky could go in their anytime she wanted but decided not to.<p>

Every day she looked through the metal gate and wondered what was beyond it. As years went by Sky got more curious and as she grew older she began to get an idea of what was there. The place her mother had fell down twice when she was younger. That's write Sky was Alice's only daughter the daughter of the Champion who defeated the Jabberwocky.

Every night her mother told her about her adventures and Sky loved it. She told her the same stories but Sky never got board even now that she was nineteen she still wanted to hear the stories. All the people sounded so amazing each had there own character. Sky wanted to go see for herself but Alice always told her. When the time came it would be her turn to go to Wonderland. But as years went by Sky got the feeling that maybe she wasn't to go. That maybe it was only for her mother to visit. Only for her.

Sky had her mother looks and blue eye color but had her dad's hair light straight auburn hair. But she didn't have there personalty's she was the opposite of them. They were calm, brave, strong-willed and serene disposition. While she was timid, kind, caring and afraid to make choices.

She had short straight hair at the back that came above her shoulders. But long sides that went past her shoulders and unlike her mother she hated dresses. But she wore them to make her mum and family happy. But to Sky she felt uncomfortable in them like they weren't for her.

As Sky sat on the swing in a pink dress. The dress came just over her knees and went over her shoulders. She too didn't like wear corsets and had black flat shoes with long blue socks that came just under her knees. As she sat on the swing moving her legs to get higher and more air time. She tried to get a peak over the maze grass walls trying to see what was beyond it. As she kept swinging getting higher she lifted herself up slightly on the seat and her bright blue eye's widen. She could see inside the maze although it was only a bit she could see the huge maze. She kept trying to get more glances but the more she looked. The more it just seemed like a normal maze she looked more slightly to left and saw a-.

But her body suddenly slipped of the seat she screamed and gripped the chains tightly. Her hands turned brown from the rust were gripped tightly leaving red marks in her palms. But were she was panicking her hands became sweaty and wet. Sky hands slipped of the chain and her body fell backwards of the yellow seat. She screamed as tears slowly formed in her eye's as her body felt lifeless and light. Were she was so high in the air it felt like she was falling for ever when her body hit the grass.

Sky gasped as the air was sucked from her lungs and her eye's suddenly closed. She tried to keep them open but her body felt heavy her mouth opened to speak but no words left them. _"Is this the end...?"_

Alice awoke in a strange place she looked around. Everything was huge compared to tiny her trees surrounded her. They were completely bare with no leaves and the ends of the branches curled around. Around them was giant like palm tree leaves Sky stared but slowly walked off. As she walked she kept looking left and right and then came across some giant mushrooms. The stem was white and the top of the cap was too but the gills was bright orange. Surrounding them was small ones but fully grow with different colors ranging from pink, blue and yellow. Each cap had a different short of pattern from spots to lines that started from the top and came down. Others were just plane.

Sky lightly gulped had she hit her head that hard and had now gone doolally? But Sky continued to walk down the grey tiled pathway. As she walked she lost the titled pathway witch disappeared into lush green grass yet it still made a pathway. _"This is getting wireder and- Oh, wow!" _She gasped and suddenly saw some beautiful pink and red rose. She walked over to them each was a different shade of pink from light to dark or just pure pink. While the others were just pure bright red behind them was a single Cherry blossom tree in full bloom. She walked around the rose bushes the thorns picking her dress. Sky gently pulled away but they hadn't left marks she stared up at the tree. She circled the tree whiles her right hand moved along the truck. She could feel the bar on her fingers the lumps and bumps grazing her fingers. As she stared up she wanted to pick one flower but decided not to. It wouldn't be write to take something that didn't belong to her.

Once she had circled the tree she looked behind it. There was a lush green open field that went on for miles in the back was small hills. She wondered how far the field went as it disappeared behind a white sky. As her eye's scanned they widen as she saw a river following through. She ran over to it and bent down onto her knees. She dipped her right hand into the water it was cold but not freezing cold. Her body shivered as the cold hit her warm body she gazed at the pure blue water. She moved her hand backwards and forwards making little waves. Her eye's looked left and she followed the river. But from what it looked like it went on for miles as she couldn't she it from beyond the small green hills. Sky looked back into the river and saw her reflection. As she stared she saw another reflection. It looked like a person but she couldn't make it out. The reflection was burly from the small waves. Sky quickly spun around and looked behind but no one was there. She looked around the area but there was nobody else about._ "Who... who was that?"_ Her heart pounding against her chest she slowly breathed in and out. Getting her body to clam its self down and it slowly did to a normal rhythm again.

She slowly rose and dried her wet hand on her pink dress. Wait! She was still wearing her own clothes? Sky had thought that maybe her clothes might of changed. She slowly looked up at sky it was blue with pure white clouds she couldn't see the sun. _"I guess they have the same weather here then. Were ever here is..." _

She slowly walked back to the cherry blossom tree and squeezed through the rose bushes back to the green pathway. Sky walked when she began to get goosebumps as she started to think about that other mystery person. _"Where is everybody? Does nobody live here but, then who was that person..." _As she walked more flowers appeared blue and purple ones. They had a yellow pointed stem coming out of them. Among them was a tree bush made into a flamingo. Once she got to the flamingo the lush green pathway had gone and the grey titles had returned.

Sky sighed, _"This place is beautiful but... i feel as though i don't belong here"_ when she suddenly heard low whispering. Her hole body froze and she looked around but yet couldn't make out were it was coming from. She slowly walked her heart beating faster as the mumbles got louder. **"Who's that girl?" "I don't know"** Sky spun around and came face to face with a yellow rose with a human face. The face was of a young graceful women. Shes quealed out in shock and almost fell over on to her bum but managed to regain her balance. **"How rude!"** A pink rose then spoke with a face on a middle age man. **"Were are your manners?"** Along with a blue one who was an elderly proud man the bottom petal made it look like he had a beard. Sky gulped and then curtsied, "I-i'm terribly sorry" and then looked at them. A shiver going down her spine. _"I'm scared... yet they can't do anything. I got to try and get away"_ Sky slowly walked of. **"Where are you going young Girl?"** Sky's hole body jolted upwards, "I'-i'm sorry! But i got to go, please excuse me!" she then ran of. The three flowers mumbled to themselves about Sky manners. **"Yes, but she looks awfully familiar"** All the flowers agreed with the pink one.

Sky ran down the grey title pathway, _"Flowers, pretty flowers, talking flowers! What is this place?" _as fast as she could till she came to a sign with two wooden arrows. She stopped bending forward trying to get air back into her lungs. Once she had enough air back she slowly rose and looked at the area. It was dull and lifeless there was no grass or pretty flowers. It was just sand all the branches and trees looked dead. She looked up at the signs the left arrow said 'Snud' while the right said 'Quest'. Sky stood confused, _"Are these real places...?"_ as she stood and stared at the signs she couldn't make a decision. So she closed her eye's and did pointing her left hand at the any sign. 'eeny meeny miny mo' She opened her eye's and her hand pointed at Quest. She nodded and slowly walked down the right pathway.

As she walked the dead desert went and the lush paradise came back. Nothing was new all the same things she had seen back in the other area's. As she walked she ducked under branches as she walked through an forest. _"I wonder how far i'm going to be walking for... Am i ever going to wake up?"_ Every end of a branch went around in a circle whiles the roots had big palm like leafs around them. Each leaf was different some had little slits on them, while others were little leafs on a thin branch.

Sky continued to walk through when the forest ended she came to a huge open space. There was a big windmill that looked as though it had not been used in years. The sails were huge and long the two top ones hung on the ends. While the two bottom ones were slightly smaller and didn't even come up to half the size of the others. The white cloth that was in the middle of the metal pipes of each sail had been ripped and lost it color. It was now a dull and dirty with strings hung down from the pipes. As Sky walked closer she noticed that there was light inside the windmill. She stared as the bright yellow light came through the windows. Sky gasped and ran towards it. _"Yes, now maybe i can ask were i am!"_

* * *

><p>I hope you don't mind her name, i was stuck on a name for weeks. I came up with Emma, Amanda, Jessica and others but, Sky was always stuck in my mind. So i hope that you guys like it ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Coming soon.<p> 


End file.
